The CERAD Clinical Task Force was established to develop a clinical assessment battery for the diagnosis and characterization of Alzheimer's disease (AD) and to standardize its administration and interpretation. In this revised application, the Task Force builds on the successful achievement of its original mission. Using unique resources developed through experience in standardizing criteria and assessment tools for probable AD across multiple centers, CERAD will continue to obtain follow- up studies of identically diagnosed and assessed subjects for longitudinal study until autopsy to determine clinical, neuropsychological, and neuropathologic findings. The data obtained will be used to examine already identified features of AD such as extrapyramidal dysfunction, and will permit examination of clinico-pathologic correlates of AD.